memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A mirror universe mini-MA
After a little IRC talk about the mirror universe people's perspective that our universe is actually the mirror one, I'm thinking that we should start a new mini-MA with articles written from the mirror universe perspective. The source information would be the 7 mirror universe episodes, no actors or episode pages and no non-canon (no realworld). It would be a fun little project with a small and well-defined scope. The idea is to link it to MA by creating a fake language code 'mu' and link it to articles the way other langauge's articles are linked. There is no langauge code 'mu', by the way, so there is no name collision. ;Some questions that have already come up: * If we create "MU" as a language version, why not "Alternate realities", "non-canon", "extended universe", ...? ** All of mirror universe is still canon. One alternate reality from one episode is not enough for a wiki, but the mirror universe has enough characters, politics, ships, and continuoty to follow to justify this mini-wiki idea. * and then there's the language problem - because realistically, each existing language version could get their own "mu" ** There are ways around this for a mini-wiki like this would be. Sanse mentioned it is possible to make a wiki multi-language by using catagories to seperate the articles. I personally don't think this will be that big of a problem, there are only a few MA language versions with the majority of the mirror universe described on their main wiki. --Bp (mirror) 09:18, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :Great Idea! --Bp 09:19, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::I rather like this idea. Any problems we can deal with one at a time, I gather. Support. --From Andoria with Love 09:24, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :::So what about means? What if we make the mirror universe POV articles only accessible via special, even semi-concealed links in mirror related articles? Click the "wrong" thing and suddenly you find yourself in the universe of the powerful Terran Empire and the records of its conquests over the weak and pathetic Alpha Quadrant. I would even argue for going so far as to keep our discussion in that area semi-in-character treating the episodes we have seen as that universe's version of Star Trek, a show about the triumphant military march of Earth into the universe. Write as your "mirror self" from a militant world salivating over galactic domination? Maybe I'm taking it too far. But I think it would be best done by giving certain articles a "split personality" if you click the right thing to get there. And naturally, they refer to our universe as the mirror universe. --JCoyote 10:20, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I leave for a few days to go to a cousin's wedding, and you all go insane. That'll teach me never to leave again. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:38, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::Me Likey! Support. MatthewFenton 21:05, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Is there really enough on the mirror universe to justify this? --Ortzinator 21:16, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes. :) --Bp 22:57, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::::: Oppose. I don't understand the practical use for such a wiki. What advantage would it have as a reference over what is already being done for the MU at MA? -- StAkAr Karnak 02:17, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::::As far as I can tell, they just want to have an evil POV. They have already gotten the go ahead from Wikia. It should not effect MA/en itself, as far as I can tell. I'm not sure I like the idea, but I'll take a look at what they do. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:24, 11 October 2006 (UTC)